1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which enables an easy storage on a golf club of a marking member which marks the position of a ball on the green of a golf link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a hit golf ball is stationed on the green of a golf link, the player picks up the ball so that it may not hinder putt of other players. In order to mark the position of the ball, the player places a coin-like small chip as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, generally referred to as a marking member 25, in place of the picked up ball, thus facilitating recognition of the position of the ball.
This work has to be conducted for each hole of the play, so that the player is obliged to keep a plurality of marking members in his pocket or, alternatively, legs 26 of making members 25 having a shape as shown in FIG. 9 are inserted to a retaining hole 28 provided on the upper end of the grip 27of a butter. Anyway, the player has to pickup one of the marking members out of his pocket or from the retaining hole 28 each time the use of such a marking member becomes necessary.
The marking member stored in the pocket of the player is generally small so that it is liable to be lost during repeated use and storage in the pocket.
The marking member of the type shown in FIG. 9 also tends to be lost because it easily comes off the retainer hole when impacted during handling of the putter or storage in a bag.